


A hope for Sanvers 1

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: After a long wait, Alex and Maggie will going to see each other again. But in a different situation.Notes: Im trying to make it good...Peace.....





	A hope for Sanvers 1

Five years later, Ruby is now on Alex custody but sometimes shes with Lena. Ruby is sorrounded by lovely people. Shes been cared while her mom was away. Lena is paid all the expenses for Sam to cure whatever she undergo.  
Alex is very happy to have Ruby, in that case she is really a good mom if ever she got a child. And Kara also taking care of her. But she is more careful about her identity cause Ruby is a smart kid.  
On day after they got home from the groccery Alex and Ruby are talking about the guy on the supermart. Kara is waiting for them inside with a man. While they enter the house, "thanks god your home already," Kara get there things and bring on the kitchen.  
"Why Kara? Is everything alright?"  
Alex starts to worry. Ruby went straight to the couch and see a man sitting too.  
At the kitchen.  
"Alex, Oscar Rodas was here. Hes looking for you."  
"What?" Alex stop checking to groccery to see Oscar.  
At the couch, " Mr. Rodas."  
Oscar stand up with a shame on his face.  
"Alex, im sorry if you had to see me like this. I need your help.... Maggie... was in the hospital. I dont know what to do to her. Shes been in bed for days."  
Ruby give them space to talk, she went to Kara at the kitchen.  
"What happened to Maggie?"  
After all shes been hoping for Maggie but not like this. Something is wrong, she can feel it. Her father came to her house because of this important thing.  
"She wanted to kill herself." And he cried.  
Alex hugged her with open arms. "Okay, she gonna be fine. I'll go with you."

 

At the hospital, shes not ready to see her. She doesnt have any words to say. Alex still love her so much and she was scared of what she will gonna see.  
Mr. Rodas talk to her while walking. Asking for forgiveness, at the moment Alex cant hear any words because only Maggie on her mind.  
As they stop, Alex get nervous, on her mind. This is it. When she opened the door. She saw Maggie sleeping and she was surprise when Alex notice her bump cover on blanket. She was pregnant and maybe thats the reason why she wanted to kill herself.  
Alex became soft, she begin to cried she is also scared to hold Maggies hand. She waited her to wake up so that they can talk.  
She dont know what to say.  
When Maggie wake up and see Alex on her side with a teary smile. She cried too, Alex comforted her. " hi,"  
Maggie dont say a word.  
"I know this is unexpected. But im happy too see you, Maggie."  
Maggie turns mad. " so youre happy to see me like this?!"  
"No, Maggie, its not that."  
"You know that i dont want a child but it happened because im stupid." And she stars to hurt herself again. Alex hugged her to stopped her. " hey, everythings gonna be fine. Stop doing anything bad. Its not good for you."  
Bit instead, Maggie cried and saying, " please, i want to die."  
Soon the nurse and doctor get inside to calm her.  
Alex and Oscar talk. Maggie lost her job because of him. Maggie hate her so much, she became irresponsible. Begun to drink and lose control. "Shes no more the Maggie Sawyer that you know. Thats all because of me, i am very ashamed because i was stupid, i let her killed herself because of me."  
" Mr. Rodas, please stop, its not gonna help. Let us give time to Maggie. After she will calm down, I'll help her."  
Alex dont ask any question about the baby bump, shes just happy to Maggie again and she wanted to help her.

Two days later, Alex and Kara talk, while diner. Ruby is with Lena.  
"How was Maggie?"  
"Shes fine now, thanks god the baby is healthy."  
Kara turned out to be confused. "The baby?"  
"Does Mr. Bernard dont tell you about the baby?"  
"No, he just wanted to see you. Thats all. So how are you?"  
"Im good. Im happy to see but she is not really okay. She wanted to kill herself because she dont want the baby."  
"Wow, thats very very sad. I wish she will change her mind. Its cool to be a mom if she could understand it. So what your plan?"  
"Im going to take her home. I will make change her mind. With this time, dont want to let her go."  
"Yes, i hope it too." Kara hugged her sister. 

After work Alex visits her and make sure shes okay. And one night, Ruby visits her, after she heard the news and she want to help.  
"Hi, Maggie."  
Maggie is calm now but anytime soon, she will be emotional.  
"Hello."

To be continued........


End file.
